


The Snap and What Followed [An Alternate Reality]

by loyalbloggerwhoshoots



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soul Stone (Marvel), Where Steve gets dusted instead of Bucky, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalbloggerwhoshoots/pseuds/loyalbloggerwhoshoots
Summary: Steve gets dusted and ends up in the Soul Stone, and what follows.





	The Snap and What Followed [An Alternate Reality]

There was something pulling on his jacket, and he was trying to stay focused, stay on target. Thanos out of nowhere was vanishing into a blue and purple portal. He heard Bucky behind him, and as much as he wanted to just relish them fighting together again, he couldn’t get over the slightly nauseous feeling that was building in his chest. He turned to look at Bucky, some sort of dust floating in front of his eyes. “What.. What do you.. Bu-“ he asked, but before he could ask him what was going on, he felt his legs give out from under him, and he reached up to Bucky to help him… “Buc _kyy…_ “  
  
And then everything went black.   
 _  
_

 _Darkness. Loneliness. Numb._  
  
 _A light building in the distance._  
  
 _Soft and yellow._  
  
“What is this place?” His voice sounded off and echoey, and he didn’t feel quite himself. Looking around, he saw Sam, T’Challa, the tree that Thor had shown him during the battle. “What happened?“  
  
“We don’t know Cap. We just don’t know. “  
  
A voice came over the air, a young, confused voice.   
  
“Cap! Cap!“  
  
The boy Tony had brought to the airport, the boy who had on occasion shown up at the Tower and at the Compound. Steve hadn’t spent enough time with Parker to really know him, but seeing him in a suit that was obviously designed by Stark made his heart sink. “Peter.. You okay?” he asked, sitting on the ground and ignoring that it’s covered in water. He doesn’t feel wet, but he’s still sitting in water. “Mr. Stark. He’s still on Titan. I don’t know who’s still there, but the Wizard came with me.”  
  
Steve looked up in confusion. Wizards were a little out of his comfort zone, but here came one looking like he’d walked right out of a Terry Pratchett novel. “I’m Dr. Stephen Strange, Captain Rogers. And we have a lot of work ahead of us.” Steve stood, his suit dry, and stared at the motley crew walking towards him, not only them, but dozens of others were starting to mass around them. Peter came to stand by his side, and he could feel the boy trembling. He wasn’t sure if it was fear, or sorrow, or excitement, but he rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder and nodded at the Doctor.   
  
“Alright. Let’s get started.“


End file.
